


Racing cars

by MooseintheRain



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Modern World Setting, No hablo español tampoco, No hablo ingles, OOC, Racing, grammar mistakes, lol, surprise!!!, 危险示范 切勿模仿, 又短又小, 大量私设, 小学生文笔, 狗血垃圾, 现在下车还来得及, 这不是去幼儿园的车, 非礼勿听, 非礼勿视
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseintheRain/pseuds/MooseintheRain
Summary: Napoleon loves a good car race. God knows his darling Alex hates it.





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billspilledquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/gifts).



> A promise is a promise.

拿破崙毫不憐惜的咬住亞歷山大的薄唇，靈活的將舌頭伸進他的口中，霸道的搜刮著前任沙皇特有的茶香。

 

如同攻城掠地一般。

 

對方氣急敗壞的想逃避他令人的窒息的求歡，無奈身子被緊緊的束縛著，無處可逃。

『⋯該死的法國佬！』

被戀人問候了全家的前任法國皇帝絲毫不在意身旁男子憤怒的目光。對付口嫌體正直的人就要直接上嘛，bb什麼的是不存在的。

他一手按著男子不算寬闊的肩膀，一陣法式長吻後，終於放過對方略為紅腫的雙唇。

 

「以後別戴這種沒用的累贅了」黑髮男子皺著眉頭一臉嫌棄道。

「能讓您感到挫敗是它最大的光榮，為此吾將永攜身旁。」棕髮男子慢條斯理的整理著歪掉的肩上掛墜，細長的手指滑過銀白色的飾繩。

 

拿破崙專注的凝視著前方，腦海裏浮現出棕髮男子一臉嘲諷的神情。那是他再熟悉不過的樣子。

『那個說亞歷山大一世優柔寡斷的匹夫到底誤導了多少後世的人』他想道。他認識的歐洲的救世主懟他時可從未猶豫過。真是誤人子弟。

 

他們口中的他（Aleksander）是多麼的無趣。無論怎麼吹捧或是毀詆在他（Napoléon）眼中都是無用的。

他（Aleksander）就是他，無可描述，無可取代。

那些可圈可點的事蹟是屬於亞歷山大一世的。逝世於1825年的偉大沙皇。紙面上的紙人。歷史的塵埃。

無法碰觸。

而他身旁的男子是個鮮活的人，無論是溫暖的鼻息、泛紅的耳根、緊緻的下身又或是眼裡屈辱而歡愉的淚水。

 

「可否請您專心開車，皇帝陛下？」對方的聲線在呼嘯的狂風中依然清楚的傳進了他耳中。

拿破崙久違的笑出聲來

「不」除了你朕什麼也不要

「吾要下車」吾還沒活夠呢混蛋

「恕難從命」想逃？呵。

「陛下，如此在光天日下調戲良家男子有傷風化」快住手！關心一下觀眾的眼睛好嗎！

從前的歐洲霸主揚起了眉毛。你向朕開戰時也沒考慮過朕的感受啊。_(:з」∠)_

 

拿破崙一手抬起亞歷山大的下巴，熟練的撬開對方緊閉的牙關，再次纏住男子的舌尖，反常的溫柔的舔舐著。

 

胸口的不適慢慢地隨著最後的防線消失了。

 

前沙皇放棄了無謂的掙扎，主動欺過身來，回應著戀人的愛撫。

細密的淺色睫毛好似簾幕，遮住了深色眼眸裡逐漸泛開的春意。

 

「下次記得帶暈車藥」不帶更好，方便朕揩油。

「陛下真心相信有所謂的下一次？可真令吾大開眼界」不會有的。您的傻樣成功的取悅了吾。

「你說這話時若能放開朕的衣領，朕便信你」

然後亞歷山大一世就做了這輩子最明智的決定。他鬆開了手。

 


	2. 警察蜀黍，就是這個人！

後來兩人因為違反賽車協會的規定被踢出會、執照也被撤離了。

拿破崙為此大動肝火；他竟威脅起議會長老們，揚言要再次進攻歐洲大陸。

兩位前任皇帝差點因此在警察局過夜。

『真丟臉啊，父皇大人。您自從跟那法國佬在一起後終於不只審美觀，連智商都要下降了嗎』

少女隨手將報紙扔在一旁的沙發上，興趣缺缺的關上電視，起身離開。

**Author's Note:**

> 好久沒開車啦，技術不如從前了，讓各位見笑了（說的好像有所謂的「各位」一樣）
> 
> 開車使我快樂！歡迎點梗點人物，雖說不保證能在一個月內更新（坑品是負數的）（來自挖坑從來沒有填完過的某人的真心話）
> 
> 最後感謝SECBJJW，你1825%可能是我唯一的讀者哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
